The Dance
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's views and memories of Albus Dumbledore's death. Companion to Watching Them Dance.


This was going to be a long day. A long year. A long rest of my life. I could not bring myself to think he was gone. It could not be true. The man took on the dark wizards and won, his enemies ran out of fear, and one of his own had taken him down. Damn you Severus Snape. He trusted him; I trusted him; we all trusted him. Now I no longer have a husband because of him.

Albus Dumbledore was the love of my life. We had been married for two years, but in reality, it was close to forty. Albus asked me to marry him countless times and me, being the fool I was, I said no. I had millions of excuses- It was too dangerous, what would people think, were co-workers even allowed to be married, and, the most commonly used one, I am not ready.

I pulled on my cloak and made for the Great Hall. Everyone should be heading down there by now. Collecting myself, I walked into the Hall and almost lost it looking at his empty chair. His office had been hard to handle, but Harry was with me when I first entered. His portrait was sleeping; either that or he was avoiding me. However, seeing his chair, unoccupied, is almost more than I can handle. I have to be strong though, so I sat in my usual chair, not daring to sit in it.

Slowly people began to creep in. Some with tear-stained eyes, others quiet and with held. Slughorn, Sprout, and Sinistra had already sat down when I arrived. Hooch and Hagrid joined us soon after. Much to my displeasure, so did the Minister and several school governors. When Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered I tried to catch their eyes, but they were looking at the floor. I cannot imagine what Harry is going through right now. If I had seen Albus die, they would be burying me next to him. Merlin knows how that boy can take so much on. He is so much like Albus in that aspect.

After it seemed most had finished eating, those who ate at all, I rose and asked all students to follow their head of house to the grounds. I forced myself to be brave- he would not have wanted me to suffer on his account. At least that is what he said...

I was grading papers and going over next weeks exams when he walked in. It had been three days since I had last seen him, and I had begun to get worried.

"Albus! You are back!" I leapt up and threw myself in his arms. Kissing me, he pulled me away, and that is when I noticed the serious look on his face. There was no twinkle in his blue eyes, no laughter in his face. "What is wrong?"

"Sit down, Minerva; there is something we have to discuss." We took a seat on my sofa, and I was beginning to worry.

"What is it? Has something happened?" He took my hands in his and shook his head, but my fears only escalated. "Who died? Is it Harry? Oh, for Merlin's sake, do not just sit there!"

"No one has died, but..." But what? I hate when he does this to me. I am terrible at reading minds, especially his. "Minerva, I am to meet Harry at the entrance in about five minutes. I need you to patrol the halls and watch over Hogwarts for a while." Albus said this in a rush and he could tell I knew this was not what he came here to tell me.

"Albus- what is going on?"

"There is a chance I might not return." 

"There is always a chance you won't return, but that is not going to happen." He looked down at the floor, avoiding my eyes at all costs. It is not like him to do this. "You will return, right?" 

"Minerva, promise me you will watch over this school and Harry. Especially Harry." I could feel tears forming now. He could not leave me. Could he? 

"Are you coming back? Please...I need to know. You owe me that much. I have to be prepared." 

"I love you." He wrapped him arms around me and I began to cry. This could not be happening.

"Please promise me this- promise me you will not suffer on my account. You will be strong and carry on the life you live now. Promise me this, my love."

"I promise."

Sitting down next to the Minister I try to hide my feelings. It is harder than it looks. I am not completely sure I am going to make it though the entire funeral. Hagrid is walking up now with Albus is body, and all I can do is look away. You cannot see him of course, but I have to stay strong and seeing him like that is not helping.

I try to picture him in a different way. I can still remember when he first kissed me. I had been out of Hogwarts for a good three years and had joined the Order of the Phoenix at that time, but then we were fighting Grindelwald.

"Minerva, could you fetch me Alastor's invisibility cloak and meet me in the front hall in five minutes." I ran off to get the cloak and he turned back to his team of Aurors. He was briefing them on the mission they were about to under go. I was too young to go on any mission so I delivered messages and fetched items for him. The Headquarters were located in the Dumbledore Mansion- it was a huge monstrosity of a house. I pulled the cloak out of the trunk, after trying nearly every key and lock. There are seven on that stupid trunk! I leapt up and carried it back downstairs to find him waiting in the entry hall. 

"Thank you Minerva." I handed him the cloak and we both stood there rather awkwardly.

"Be careful." He made to leave, and just as I started to turn away, he called me back again. I walked up to him and he kissed me. At first, it shocked me, but then I felt right at home in his arms. The crush I had developed on him was now a reality. Albus Dumbledore was kissing me! I could hardly believe it! Pulling apart, he whispered in my ear.

"Now I have someone to fight for."

The man talking was now saying something about all the achievements Albus had accomplished over the years. Of course, he did not mention the parts about putting up with a daft Minister of Magic all these years or standing his ground when everyone thought he was losing it. Or putting up with me. I really do not know how he managed it. I guess because the two of us were so headstrong we evened each other out.

It did not take me at all by surprise when the centaurs and mermaids paid their tributes to him; he was well respected in the magical creature world. I jumped when Fawkes engulfed Albus' body in flames. Then it was over. Just like that.

The Minister shook my hand along with several others. I managed to slip away after a while; it was getting harder and harder to face everyone. I walked down by the lake and sat upon a stone bench. We had sat here together several times before, but once just recently…

It was nearly midnight when we arrived at the lake. We sat down in silence, his arms around me. I felt so comfortable; so protected. I could tell recent events were troubling him- first Katie Bell's necklace incident and now Ron's poisoning. 

"You do not think this is coincidence, do you?"

"No, and I also do not think that they were meant for Ms. Bell or Mr. Weasley."

"I figured that one out, Albus." He smiled down at my sarcastic comment and kissed my forehead.

"I have a feeling it was intended for me." I knew this was coming. I had figured that out as well.

"But who could have done it. If I wanted to kill you, I would not try to do it through students- they are not very reliable." 

"Yes, Minerva, but you are smarter than most people who would want me dead." I love it when he praises me without even knowing he is doing it.

"You-Know-all right, Voldemort, is smart enough." I hate the name Voldemort.

"Yes, but I have a feeling someone is acting for him." Trying to end the conversation, he kissed me deeper, and to tell the truth it worked. Albus had a way of silencing me with a single action. We sat in silence; small kisses took the place of words. 

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Molly Weasley. She alone knew of our marriage, unless she told someone. Moving over to make room on the bench for her, she patted me on the back.

"How are you?" I think she realized how stupid that sounded, but I do not think she knew what else to say.

"I am still alive- if this is what you call living."

"Oh, Minerva, I can not imagine what you are going through. If I ever lost Arthur…" She trailed off and tried to catch my eye, but I looked away.

"I always thought that he would always be around. The greatest wizard in the entire world could never die. I guess I knew in my heart it would happen some day, but now that it has…" I can no longer speak. Tears formed and I leaned on her shoulder and cried.

I cried for the years I pushed him away. I cried for the days we spent together. I cried for our fights and our love. I cried for the past and the future. I cried for our dance of love, the one I was now dancing alone.

**A/N:** I don't own anything...whats new? Also this is would not be posible without Rhiannon Nokomis!! Thanks so much for the request to write a sequal...I would not have done it without you!! Thanks!!!


End file.
